The invention relates to a dart game for several players, the game comprising a dart board composed of segments that are movably arranged between radial and concentric ribs so as to receive the thrown darts, each segment having an associated switch that is actuated by the impact of a dart and is connected by way of a switching device with a hit display.
Dart games are known in various embodiments. The darts are always thrown at a dart board that is divided into a number of segments. Each segment is provided with a switch which is actuated when a dart hits it. With every hit on a segment, a certain number of points is scored. The playing and scoring rules are different and frequently relatively complicated.
German Unexamined Published Patent Application DE-OS 3,341,303 discloses a dart game of the above-mentioned type in which the recording, counting and display of the points scored by each player is performed automatically. For this purpose, the dart board has an associated switching matrix that is connected with a microcomputer. A display is also provided which includes display fields for indicating the scores of the various players and the number of points scored at the moment.
The dart game disclosed in Unexamined Published Patent Application WO-OS 88/03638 includes a display for the progression and status of a game. The display provides information about the number of coins fed in and the available games and leads the player through the selection of a game and the number of players.